Identidade Secreta
by dlz
Summary: MOS' VERSE. Continuação inspirada na cena final. Oneshot! R


******Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma história cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.

**A/N: **O objetivo da história é entreter e ser a primeira de uma série em continuação a MoS.

* * *

Era manhã de quinta-feira no Planeta Diário. A temperatura estava agradável, e o sol brilhava forte na Cidade do Amanhã, e uma semana já havia se passado dos eventos que culminaram na destruição parcial de Metropolis por conta da invasão e da tentativa de dizimação em massa da humanidade pelo kryptoniano Zod e seus asseclas. Desde então, muito já se sabia a respeito daquele que todos agora conheciam pela alcunha de Superman, e notícias acerca da ajuda que ele promovia para a restauração do centro da grande metrópole e redondezas, assim como os devastadores reflexos do incidente na política e economia mundial eram manchetes diárias na imprensa internacional.

Naquele dia, como outro qualquer desde seu último encontro com o Superman, Lois Lane se ocupava de um artigo sobre como o símbolo icônico de esperança que agora cortava os céus do globo e atmosfera terrestre havia transformado para sempre a vida de todo o mundo desde sua primeira aparição pública. Sorriu ao ver as fotos que Olsen havia tirado dias atrás de Kal-El ajudando na reparação de um hospital local, e se voltou ao seu monitor, não sem antes olhar mais uma vez uma das fotos do seu herói, aquele com quem em tão pouco tempo construiu cumplicidade e confiança como jamais havia experimentado na vida.

Lois mal podia esperar seu próximo encontro com ele. Seu coração bateu mais forte no peito ao imaginar tal momento. Tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos, lembrando do breve beijo que tiveram, e lembrou o toque quando pegou-o pela mão instantes antes de seu grande embate com Zod. Suspirou, para logo em seguida sorrir e rolar os olhos por se achar tão tola. E embora soubesse que aquilo que sentia por ele pudesse ser recíproco, tinha a sensatez de que o compartilharia para sempre com o resto do mundo. Com o olhar perdido, lembrou o primeiro dia em que finalmente o confrontou em frente ao túmulo de seu pai adotivo, em Smallville. Aquele homem alto e encorpado com os olhos cheios de brilho escondidos por debaixo da aba de um boné surrado. Queria poder lembrar melhor o dia em que realmente se encontraram, quando ele a salvou, embora a memória vívida daquele momento fosse apenas o medo e a dor que a afligiam após ter sido gravemente ferida. Tocou sobre a camisa o local onde ele havia cauterizado o entalhe que poderia ter lhe causado a morte. Sabia que de fato poderia ter morrido, pois foi exatamente o que sentiu naquele momento. Balançou a cabeça, como se ainda não acreditasse que seus únicos pensamentos nos segundos eternos quando achou que morreria estavam voltados à sua falecida mãe, e que ver aquele anjo de olhar profundo e de azul intenso acalentou todos os seus temores.

De repente, alguém derrubou alguma coisa ao seu lado. Alguém havia deixado cair o grampeador que estava na mesa. Lois então voltou à realidade, e tentou, por mais que não conseguisse, focar seus esforços no artigo que escrevia. Inquieta, porém, não conseguia terminar a última linha. As palavras estavam lá, mas a mente em outro lugar. E embora o artigo sobre Smallville estivesse aberto em sua tela, e era o trabalho no qual se dedicava para a edição do dia seguinte do Planeta Diário, era outra coisa que vinha consumindo suas energias nos dois últimos dias. A ruiva minimizou o documento, e acessou o dossiê intitulado «Superman» que estava na sua tela principal. Dentro do dossiê havia um arquivo com as iniciais LL. Ao acessá-lo, um reprodutor de vídeo se abriu, e a imagem do mega empresário Lex Luthor surgiu no centro do seu monitor. Tratava-se de uma entrevista concedida a poucos dias, quando da inauguração de uma nova refinaria de petróleo da LexCorp no Ártico. Estranhamente, algo a intrigava quanto à referida instalação, mas não mais do que a declaração concedida pelo próprio CEO do conglomerado quando questionado a respeito de Superman:

«Kal-El, você diz?» devolveu ele à repórter da WLX. Não era a primeira vez que ele se recusava a chamar Superman pelo epíteto que lhe fora mudialmente atribuído. «Eu ficaria de olhos abertos no que lhe diz respeito» respondeu enigmaticamente com o olhar fixo, para logo depois completar: «Afinal, se ele foi capaz de matar um semelhante, por que não poderia de voltar contra a humanidade se acaso o confrontássemos?»

Lois pausou o vídeo e voltou para a última parte para assistir novamente. Aquela frase a incomodava desde a primeira vez em que a ouviu, e diante da notória influência política de Luthor, imaginou que coisa boa não podia sair dali. E não era de agora que Lane decidira investir seus esforços para investigar tudo o que dizia respeito a Luthor e a LexCorp, ressuscitando pesquisas, projetos e mesmo artigos antigos. Mais do que nunca, tinha interesse a tudo que dizia respeito a Luthor, como se pressentisse um mal emergente.

Foi então que a ruiva notou que Lombardi se aproximava de sua mesa. Rolou os olhos, e tratou de mais do que depressa fechar o dossiê e reabrir a página do artigo no qual trabalhava. Virou-se para pegar as fotos de Olsen, ao que Steve já estava próximo de sua mesa com dois ingressos para qualquer coisa que ela não se deu ao trabalho de identificar enquanto mais uma vez ele tentava convidá-la para sair:

«Então Lois, quando você finalmente vai me dar uma chance?» perguntou, mostrando os ingressos. «Primeira fileira para o jogo de hoje à noite, o que me diz?»

«Eu acho que você deve voltar a tentar alguma coisa com a equipe de estagiários, lá você provavelmente terá mais chance» respondeu Lois, pegando as fotos de Olsen e entregando para alguém que se aproximava, ao que notou que se tratava da própria Jenny: «Desculpe», disse, com um pequeno sorriso, sabendo, todavia, que nem mesmo com a fotógrafa e aprendiz de jornalista o inoportuno colega conseguiria alguma coisa.

«Primeira fileira?» tentou ele, olhando para Jenny.

«Não» respondeu ela com um sorriso e uma careta, enquanto pegava as fotos de Lane e se virava para o outro lado.

Foi então que Perry se aproximou dos dois:

«Lombardi, Lane» chamou-os. «Quero que conheçam o novo integrante da equipe, e quero que mostrem a ele como as coisas funcionam por aqui»

Lois notou o sujeito alto que estava atrás de Perry e que olhava para o outro lado do jornal, quando de súbito o editor-chefe disse seu nome, e o coração de Lane bateu intensamente no peito, ao que finalmente o viu:

«Este é Clark Kent» e dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas de sair, completou: «Boa sorte, garoto!»

Steve sorriu gentilmente para Clark, que, por sua vez, não conseguia desvencilhar o olhar de Lane, e apenas estendeu rapidamente a mão para o novo colega que se apresentava:

«Hey. Steve»

«Prazer em conhecê-lo, Steve» respondeu, enquanto Lois tentava parecer natural, ao passo em que não podia conter o sorriso de contentamento, tampouco deixar de notar o quanto ele estava diferente vestido em jeans e terno de veludo, sem deixar de mencionar os óculos de grau bem antiquados em sua armação tartaruga. Imaginou como não poderia ser mais criativo.

Mais do que depressa, ela se levantou. A princípio, ainda não podia acreditar, e tentando se recompor, aproximou-se, estendeu firmemente a mão para ele, e com um sorriso nos lábios, lançou o trocadilho:

«Lois Lane, bem-vindo ao Planeta»

Clark igualmente sorriu, e entendendo a piada interna, respondeu:

«Fico feliz em estar aqui, Lois»

«Venha, Kent!» chamou Lombardi. «Vou lhe mostrar o jornal»

Clark se virou para ver Steve, e voltou o olhar novamente para Lois, que não conseguia esconder a satisfação de tê-lo agora tão perto. Os dois sorriram, e ele foi com Steve fazer conhecimento de campo do seu novo local de trabalho, enquanto Lane o observava desaparecer pelos corredores do Planeta Diário.

«Hey, Kent... posso chamá-lo de Clark?» perguntou Steve enquanto se afastavam.

«Claro» respondeu Clark.

«Você gosta de hóquei?» completou, mostrando os ingressos para o jogo.

«Ele parece promissor» disse Jenny, que estava ao lado de Lois.

A ruiva conteve o sorriso, e voltou para sua mesa, sem responder à observação da jovem fotógrafa, que se afastou ao ser chamada por Perry de sua sala. Com um prazo diante de si, a poucas palavras de finalizar, Lois só podia agora pensar em uma coisa. Ela então olhou para o corredor para onde Steve levou Clark, e novamente sorriu.


End file.
